


honey

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Microfic, Strange formatting, yup wrote these all at 2am enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: a collection of very short milippa fics, all domestic fluff.





	1. a return

**Author's Note:**

> huge huge huge thanks to elissastillstands on tumblr and here for listening as I spewed these at them!!

michael appears at philippa's bedside, a tray of fleet-issue protein rations in her hand. she checks over her shoulder, and slides a handful of containers out of her pocket. and even the tablespoon of laksa she smuggled in is enough to make philippa burst into tears. the sirap bandung is the sweetest thing she's tasted in months. michael holds her hands and lets her cry into her shoulder. they are okay.


	2. insomnia

philippa wakes michael up. she presses her cheek to michael's and whispers words in malay michael doesn't understand. michael holds philippa's head gently and strokes her hair with careful fingers. philippa finishes her rambling with a quiet mumble of ' _i love you_ ' before resting her head over michael's heart again.


	3. care

michael sneaks behind philippa, slides one hand down to the chunk of bread and wraps her hand around philippa's, steadying the knife. she rests her head over philippa's shoulder. the bread smells warm and well-made. the thick slice in their hands is coated with a generous helping of butter. philippa adds honey from a small jar that was buried in her drawer, faded ribbon and dusty violets still attached. michael steadies the bread in philippa's hand. she takes a mouthful of home and sweet, sticky love.


	4. fur

philippa crouches and clicks her tongue, a small, blackberry kitten with patchy fur approaching her with caution through the snow. philippa lets it inspect her fingers. its eyes are a green colour. after much subtle coaxing, it curls up in Philippa's outstretched hand, and it starts to purr instead of shiver. michael shrouds it in an extra pair of socks. they walk the small mass of fur back into town, back to their cabin, and set him down in front of the fireplace. he purrs and licks philippa's nose. michael chuckles and rubs her hand in circles on Philippa's back. they're happy.


	5. hold

philippa holds michael's hand and drops her head in her lap. michael kisses their intertwined fingers and strokes hair out of philippa's face. the movie is silly. they are sleepy. michael shifts her feet on the table and groans. philippa flips and presses a kiss to michael's stomach. _don't move,_ michael says, _you have to save energy, the doctor said_. philippa sighs and presses her cheek to michael's stomach. _i know_ , she says, _i know it's just one more, and then i'll be free._ michael nods and kisses her fingers. _and then,_ michael murmurs, _you can do anything_.


	6. green

philippa kisses michael's forehead and peeks in her arms, the small features of their daughter against a green blanket, a tiny, precious hand against the hem. michael strains her neck to press a kiss to philippa's forehead. philippa sits on the edge of the bed and strokes michael's cheek. _thank you,_ she murmurs, _for doing this for us._ _she is as perfect as her mother._


	7. nightshade

philippa wakes, roughly, and she might be whimpering, her world is shaking, the dark is enveloping, and she hits the dark dread that her rescue was a dream, a fantasy, and she is terrified, horrified that a hand will come out of she shadows, her head rings, and then two strong arms wrap gently around her waist, a light clicks on, and michael covers every inch of philippa's tear-tacky face with kisses, interspersed with apologies and reassurances, and philippa relaxes and crumples into michael's embrace. michael's arms surrounds her. _i love you,_ she whispers, _it's all right, my love, it's all right._ and philippa's heart heals another crack.


	8. howl

philippa runs her fingers along the seemingly celestial design on michael's shoulder blade, the nebula's shape expanding in a golden-pink glow at her touch. _michael_ , philippa prods, _what's this?_ michael curls up for just another moment. _it was...a mission,_ she explains, _and i wandered into an artist's studio. it reminded me of you. i needed something._ philippa traces over the mesmerizing patterns. _it's beautiful,_ she murmurs, lost in her mind.


	9. softest

michael cards her fingers through philippa's hair, the texture of her waves soothing. philippa enjoys the attention. they sit on the bed, philippa curled up on top of michael's torso, and michael sitting half-upright. _i love you_ , michael murmurs. _love you too, bibi,_ philippa returns, and leans down for a perfect kiss.


	10. love in the stars

michael smiles at the yawning philippa that's wandered into the kitchen in the saturated morning peach sun, and slides a mug of fragrant tea across the table. philippa accepts it, but blinks when a cookie slides along after, a perfect, pale yellow circle. philippa takes a bite. it tastes like lazy kisses. she finishes it off as Michael drapes herself over philippa's shoulders. _hey_ , michael purrs, _my philippa. you look perfect._ michael's hands brush over philippa's stomach through the thin fabric of her pyjamas, and she blushes at michael's lowered eyelids and at the kisses being planted along her neck. michael's nose buries in philippa's hair. she kisses the vertebrae in her spine, one by one. philippa smiles. they are happy.


End file.
